I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aquarium filtering systems and, more particularly, to an aquarium filtering system which enables either vacuum or pressure pumping of the water through the filter system.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of previously known aquarium filtering systems which utilize both a water pump and a filter element to remove debris from the aquarium water. In one type of previously known system known as a pressure pumping system, the pump inlet is fluidly connected to the aquarium water while the pump outlet is connected to the inlet of the filter element. The outlet from the filter element is fluidly connected to the aquarium tank. Consequently, upon activation of the filter pump, the pump pumps water from the aquarium, through the filter element which removes foreign matter from the aquarium water and the clean water is then returned to the aquarium tank.
In still another type of aquarium filtering system the filter element inlet is connected to the aquarium tank while the filter element outlet is connected to the inlet of the pump. The pump outlet is then fluidly connected to the aquarium tank. Consequently, upon activation of the pump, the pump inducts water from the aquarium tank, through the filter element and then returns the cleaned water to the aquarium tank. This latter type of filtering system is commonly known as a vacuum filtering system since the aquarium water passes through the filter element under negative, rather than positive, pressure.
The primary advantage of the previously known pressure filtering system is that such systems are self priming and, therefore, very easy to start or restart. Such pressure systems, however, are disadvantageous since they typically produce pressures in excess of 10 psi at the inlet to the filter element. Such high pressures are known to dissolve harmful gases in the water.
Conversely, the advantage of the previously known vacuum filters is that, since the water is inducted through the filter element at a negative pressure, the amount of harmful gases dissolved within the water is greatly reduced, thus further protecting the marine life contained within the aquarium. However, these previously known vacuum filtering systems are not self priming and, therefore, are difficult to start or restart.